Murphisme Technologique
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Les magiciens sont à eux tous seuls une espèce de loi Murphy ambulante pour tout ce qui est électronique et plus généralement technologique.


Note_ : écrit pour le défi "Loi de Murphy" sur la communauté livejopurnal me_li_me_lo ._  
_Harry et Marcone appartiennent bien entendu à Jim Butcher, je ne fais que m'amuser avec._

* * *

**Murphisme Technologique**

Les magiciens sont à eux tous seuls une espèce de loi Murphy ambulante pour tout ce qui est électronique et plus généralement technologique. Dans mes bons jours, je fais péter les ampoules quand je pénètre dans une pièce, dans les très mauvais je vous mets le métro en panne rien qu'en marchant sur les grilles d'aération.

C'est pas ma faute si les machines conçues après les années quarante n'ont pas ce qu'il faut pour résister à la magie ! Dans le temps, on vous construisait des mécanismes simples, relativement fiables, maintenant tout est affreusement compliqué, plein de petites pièces de plastiques et de rouages plus fins que de la dentelle, qu'un pet de mouche suffirait à déranger. Alors l'énergie magique, vous pensez... Après il ne faut pas s'étonner si vous venez me consulter et que quand vous ressortez de mon bureau, vous découvrez que votre précieux téléphone aussi complexe (et aussi coûteux) qu'un robot de la NASA à rendu l'âme.  
Bon, pour être honnête, ma présence n'a pas toujours des résultats aussi radicaux. Mon murphisme technologique dépend de la quantité de magie que je manipule et, étrangement, de mon humeur. C'est suffisant pour que je me risque occasionnellement à monter dans des voitures qui ne sont pas ma vieille Coccinelle Volkswagen toute cabossée et d'une endurance à toute épreuve, voir même dans des bus lorsque nécessité fait loi. Mais les voyages aériens me sont définitivement interdits, les trains m'angoissent, et la seule raison susceptible de me pousser dans un ascenseur serait d'être poursuivi par un démon, ou (par exemple et tout à fait au hasard,) un scorpion maléfique géant. Le reste du temps, je prends les escaliers, merci bien.  
Néanmoins cette politique pleine de bon sens n'a malheureusement pas que des avantages. Si mes affaires de Magicien me mènent rarement dans des immeubles de plus de dix étages, quand elles le font deux choix également mauvais s'offrent à moi : me taper les cinquante-sept étages à pied, ou tenter ma chance avec la technologie.

Ce soir-là toutefois la question ne se posa pas. Plus que les soixante-dix étages entre le rez-de-chaussée et le niveau où je devais me rendre, ma motivation prit la forme d'un leprechaun fulminant au costume vert électrique, lançant non seulement des malédictions et des insultes dans au moins trois ou quatre langues, mais aussi des sorts d'herpès, d'impuissance et autres joyeusetés.  
J'aurais pu l'affronter, bien sûr. Après tout il ne m'arrivait qu'aux genoux (je suis grand) et il n'aurait pas tenu le coup contre moi si j'avais fait appel à toutes mes capacités. Mais je n'étais pas certain de l'efficacité de mes anneaux de protection contre ce genre de malédictions plutôt originales, et surtout j'étais presque certain de trouver au 71eme étage le chaudron d'or dérobé à l'origine de l'ire indiscriminée de la créature, ce qui aurait l'avantage de régler le problème sans effusions de sang ni maladies embarrassantes. Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le pourquoi du comment, c'est relativement inintéressant et pas le sujet de toute manière, mais sachez que j'avais passé la journée à traquer le leprechaun en suivant la trace d'humains enchantés (et pas dans le bon sens du terme) qu'il laissait derrière lui. Je m'étais au final suffisamment approché pour lui subtiliser un bouton et lancer le sort de trace qui me menait maintenant vers l'objet du délit, mais maintenant la créature m'avait dans le collimateur.

Impossible de négocier : je plongeais dans la cabine d'ascenseur, et pressais fébrilement le bouton de fermeture à l'instant où le leprechaun pénétra dans le lobby déserté. Les portes se fermèrent juste à temps, et l'ascenseur m'emporta vers les hauteurs.  
Par un miracle qui rétrospectivement s'explique par le fait que la loi Murphy attendait une occasion plus propice pour frapper, le trajet se déroula sans incident et j'émergeais de la cabine à l'étage souhaité, bâton en main et enchantements près à servir. Je suivis mon instinct - et accessoirement la trace maintenant immanquable de magie- le long d'un corridor à l'éclairage vacillant, dépassais un garde patibulaire à l'aide d'un enchantement de perception et enfonçais d'un coup de pied vigoureux la porte derrière laquelle je pouvais sentir le butin.  
Bien m'avait pris de prévoir mon bracelet-bouclier, sans parler de mon fidèle manteau de cuir noir et de sa brochette de sortilèges de protection, parce que mon entrée certes peu discrète dans la salle qui se révéla pleine d'hommes en costume fut accueillie par trois canons de revolvers braqués sur moi.  
Oups.

Les trois tireurs étaient des hommes de main, et derrière eux... derrière eux. Re-oups.  
« Ne tirez pas, » ordonna Gentleman Johnny Marcone en braquant sur moi son regard vert plus froid que de la glace. « Monsieur Dresden. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là ? »  
C'était bien ma veine tient.  
« Ho, salut John, » répliquais-je sans laisser paraître ma surprise ou mon embarras. « Et moi qui pensais que vous n'étiez pas assez stupide pour voler de l'or Fey... Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours. »  
Et avant que vous me posiez la question, oui, on m'a déjà dit que j'ai une trop grande gueule pour mon propre bien, que je devrais apprendre à la boucler, et qu'insulter le parrain suprême de la mafia de Chicago n'est pas forcément une bonne idée. Mais que voulez-vous, en plus d'être tout à fait capable de me défendre je suis un homme obstiné -d'aucun diraient plus borné qu'une mule, ne les écoutez pas c'est de la calomnie- et surtout j'aurais préféré mourir que laisser Marcone avoir le dernier mot.  
Ce type est une ordure de la plus haute espèce, à la tête de plus d'argent sale que ne pourrait en contenir une piscine olympique et trempé dans tous les trafics de la ville : drogue, prostitution, corruption, j'en passe et des meilleures, tout passe à un moment ou l'autre par lui à Chicago. Il est le gros poisson dont tous les petits ont peur, et avec raison.  
L'une de ces raisons est son calme surnaturel. Même saucissonné et utilisé comme appât à loup-garou, je n'ai jamais vu John Marcone perdre son calme ou se laisser aller à quelque chose d'aussi plébéien que l'indécision ou encore moins la panique. On peut dire ce que l'on veut sur lui, mais Gentleman Johnny est un homme d'acier trempé.  
« Ne me provoquez pas, Dresden, » répliqua-t-il sans se laisser démonter. Et : « De l'or Fey, vraiment ?Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
- Oh, je ne sais pas, _John_, » répliquais-je, savourant le tic nerveux qui le parcouru quand j'utilisai son prénom, "peut-être la caisse remplie d'or qui pue la magie posée sur le bureau, ou peut-être le leprechaun furax en train de monter les escaliers... "  
Son regard alla de la caisse en question à l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, et je vis ce dernier pâlir sensiblement.  
« Voyez-vous ça, Monsieur Landsen, » murmura Marcone d'un ton doucereux qui présageait des ennuis. "Étiez-vous en train d'essayer de me payer avec de l'or volé ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! Ce type est un trouble-fête, un fou ! Il raconte n'importe quoi !  
- Je vous accorde que Monsieur Dresden a une fâcheuse tendance à jouer les chiens dans un jeu de quille et que certains de ses choix rendent son équilibre mental questionnable... néanmoins il est d'une probité malheureusement scrupuleuse et usuellement fiable sur ce genre de sujet. »  
Effectivement je le suis, mais je n'arrivais pas à décider si j'étais surpris ou non que Marcone le sache. D'un côté il y avait presque du respect dans sa voix -comme si le respect d'un homme comme lui pouvait avoir le moindre sens... De l'autre, bien qu'il ait vu mon âme lors de la mise à nu lors notre première rencontre, lorsque qu'il a soutenu mon regard, il persiste à tenter de m'acheter et de me faire travailler pour lui, sans qu'il y ait aucune chance que j'accepte un jour.  
« Très bien, _Harry_, » continua Marcone, « quelle est la procédure dans ce genre de cas ?"  
J'hésitais un instant sur la conduite à tenir. Une partie de moi aurait été tout à fait ravie de laisser Gentleman Johnny se coltiner avec un leprechaun furibond, mais simplement laisser la créature récupérer son or ne ferait rien pour lever les malédictions et autres sorts déplaisants déjà lancés sur des innocents... Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, » grondais-je avec humeur, bien décidé à ignorer que j'étais celui qui avait commencé à le provoquer en employant son prénom. « Si tu veux rendre l'or, il faut le faire dans les règles, ou ça ne calmera pas les choses.  
- Très bien, » céda Marcone avec grâce. Il fit un pas en arrière, étendit un bras vers l'or. « Dans ce, cas fait comme chez toi Harry, je me plie à ton expertise. Messieurs, baissez vos armes.  
- Je ne bosse pas pour toi, » prévins-je avec une grimace mécontente.  
« Bien sûr que non, je n'oserais présumer, » répliqua-t-il avec mordant.

Sans répondre je me mis au travail, déplaçais l'or depuis le bureau jusqu'au sol, pour avoir un meilleur espace de travail, puis tirais une craie et entrepris de tracer un cercle autour de la caisse -le voleur s'était peut-être débarrassé du chaudron, mais en l'occurrence le contenu avait bien plus d'importance que le contenant.  
« Il va me falloir le sang du voleur, » annonçais-je en me redressant. Pendant la procédure, Landsen avait progressivement battu en retraite, jusqu'à être plaqué dans l'encoignure de la pièce, comme si un numéro de caméléon et une immobilité suffisante pouvaient faire oublier sa présence.  
Un geste de Marcone envoya un des sbires chercher l'homme tremblant, qui protesta en bafouillant son innocence, le tout mêlé d'excuses et de promesses de remboursement rapide. Il avait bien mérité une bonne trouille, voir même un ou deux des sorts que le leprechaun lui aurait réservés, mais il y a des limites et je commençais à être alarmé.  
« Pas de meurtres, » avertis-je en attrapant le bras du voleur, « j'ai juste besoin d'une goutte, et puisqu'on se plie à mon expertise, je dis que les effets secondaires d'un cercle de repentance sont bien suffisants.  
- Cet homme a tenté de me flouer Monsieur Dresden, » répliqua Marcone en soutenant mon regard sans ciller. « Ceci concerne mes affaires et je ne peux laisser passer ce genre de chose.  
- Pas. De. Meurtre. Marcone, » répétais-je. Une étincelle de colère brilla dans ses yeux verts et il leva la main.  
« Vous trois, dehors. » Sans un mot les trois hommes obéirent et la porte se referma derrière eux, ne laissant que moi-même, John Marcone, le voleur qui sanglotait à présent silencieusement et l'or à nos pieds. « Un jour Dresden, vous comprendrez que si vous persistez à me défier ouvertement, je n'ai d'autre choix que de réagir.  
- Et un jour Marcone, vous comprendrez que si vous n'étiez pas le parrain de la pègre locale je n'aurais pas besoin de vous défier !  
- Besoin ? Vraiment ?  
- Et réagissez, réagissez, j'aimerais bien voir ça tient ! Voyons donc ce que tes hommes valent contre ma magie, John... »  
Ai-je précisé qu'en plus de ma grande gueule, j'ai parfois tendance à réagir de manière excessive et potentiellement radicale ?

Jusque-là John Marcone et moi n'avons jamais été en opposition directe. Ok, il m'est arrivé de faire exploser des bâtiments lui appartenant, voir d'y mettre le feu, mais je n'avais pas le choix... Des intérêts communs comme la survie face à des adversaires carrément plus terrifiants -l'ennemi de mon ennemi, tout ça... - m'ont menés à lui sauver la vie une poignée de fois (et puis soyons honnêtes, je suis incapable de laisser mourir quelqu'un s'il est en mon pouvoir de l'aider, même si le quelqu'un en question est Marcone). J'ai aussi pu admirer son impressionnant sang-froid d'humain perdu en plein milieu du surnaturel ainsi que son efficacité avec un couteau, sa loyauté surprenante envers ses hommes, et il a occasionnellement mis ses énormes ressources à ma disposition quand la situation était telle que je ne pouvais pas refuser...  
Au-dessus du bureau, une applique grésilla, s'éteignit.  
Mais là c'était autre chose, une provocation de face, et une invitation à la guerre ouverte. Probablement pas la meilleure de mes idées, s'il faut être tout à fait honnête.

Mais Marcone se contenta de me fixer, et avec un effort visible ravala la colère qui montait.  
« Je ne doute pas de votre efficacité face au surnaturel Dresden, pas plus que de votre capacité à vous montrer impulsif et stupidement obstiné en dépit de vos intérêts. » Avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir -et probablement d'enfoncer un peu plus mes pieds dans le plat- il ajouta : « Quels sont les effets secondaires d'un tel cercle ?  
- Très déplaisants, je peux le garantir.  
- Bien, dans ce cas je me plie à votre expertise magique. J'ose espérer que cela sera suffisant. Et puis je pourrais toujours laisser sous-entendre que j'ai trouvé la punition magique plus appropriée pour cette occasion qu'un simple recours à la violence. »

Pendant qu'il parlait je me relaxais, honteusement soulagé qu'il ait su calmer le jeu, et cette distraction temporaire fit que je ne réagis pas tout à fait aussi vite que je l'aurais pu lorsqu'un couteau à lame droite fit son apparition dans sa main droite.  
« Hé ! » protestais-je, mais il avait déjà saisi la main libre de Landsen dans sa poigne, et le regard qu'il m'adressa alors que je m'apprêtais à lever ma crosse me coupa net.  
« Voyons Monsieur Dresden, » me réprimanda-t-il. « Je croyais qu'il vous fallait une goutte de sang ? » Il y avait de l'amusement hautain dans son regard, comme s'il le fait que j'ai cru qu'il allait tenter de se charger lui-même de Landsen était désopilant. Non pas qu'il en soit incapable, cela dit. La mise à nu de l'âme est un procédé qui marche dans les deux sens, et s'il a vu ce que je suis, je sais également ce qu'il est. John Marcone est le genre d'homme à faire ce qu'il estime nécessaire, tout simplement, et si ce quelque chose implique de planter lui-même un type, hé bien... Et aussi, ai-je mentionné qu'il était plus qu'habile avec une lame ?  
Enfin bref.

« Il faut faire vite, » dis-je à défaut de répondre à Marcone. « À moins que vous ne préfériez être encore là quand le leprechaun arrivera ? »  
Pour toute réponse, il fit jouer la lame avec délicatesse contre le doigt de Landsen, arrachant a ce dernier un sanglot sans commune proportion avec la coupure, et me tendit le couteau.  
Je déposais soigneusement quelques gouttes de sang sur le cercle de craie, passais mes doigts au-dessus avec quelques mots en latin, tout en façonnant dans mon esprit la forme du sort. Avec une décharge de magie je le sentis se mettre en place, s'activer, et je me redressais en me frottant les mains : voilà qui était fait.  
Je relevais la tête pour constater que pendant que j'étais concentré, Marcone avait remis un Landsen tremblant entre les mains de ses sbires. Je lui adressais un regard d'avertissement, qu'il ignora royalement.  
« Reconduisez Monsieur Landsen chez lui, et assurez vous donc qu'il fait ses bagages, » était-il en train de dire. Quand les hommes l'eurent entraîné avec eux il se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un signe de tête. « Hé bien Dresden, vous venez ? »  
Je n'eu pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, mais seulement parce qu'il indiquait la seule sortie.  
Sur le palier les sbires et leur charge avaient déjà disparu dans un des deux ascenseurs de l'immeuble, mais un dernier garde du corps tenait l'autre cabine en attente.  
Même sachant que j'allais probablement croiser le leprechaun dans les escaliers j'aurais peut-être tenté ma chance, si au moment crucial Marcone ne m'avait déconcentré en m'adressant la parole.  
« Harry, je suis certain que vous avez besoin d'une bonne lame, n'hésitez pas à garder celle-ci puisque vous semblez y tenir. »  
Je réalisais que je tenais toujours le couteau maculé de sang à la main. C'est vrai qu'il était merveilleusement équilibré, et a vu de nez, vu la qualité de la lame, il devait valoir au moins une semaine de repas (les miens du moins, je suis certain que Marcone faisait mieux que des pizzas et des crackers assaisonnés au coca.)

Je me tournais vers Marcone et le lui rendit avec une grimace... juste à l'instant où les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur nous. Et mince.

Avec un soupir de mauvaise humeur, je me laissais aller contre le mur, observant du coin de l'oeil Marcone, puis le garde du corps qui nous avait accompagné. C'était un homme brun, un peu plus large d'épaule que Marcone, mais de la même taille.  
« Hé, John, qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'Hendricks ? » Aussi massif qu'efficace, Cujo Hendricks était l'ombre habituelle de Marcone. « Il a finalement quitté le navire ? Pas que je l'en blâme... »  
Le mafieux me jeta un regard et sourit. Je le jure, un vrai sourire, amusé et pour une fois sans aucun sous entendu de supériorité ou de manigance. Juste un sourire. C'était étrangement flippant et à la fois fascinant.  
« Monsieur Hendricks a pris sa journée. Il avait rendez-vous pour l'entretien intermédiaire de sa thèse.  
- Sa _thèse _? »  
Et c'est évidemment à ce moment-là que l'ascenseur choisit de rendre l'âme, quelque part entre les étages 37 et 36. Il s'immobilisa avec un long grincement, et la lumière s'éteignit d'un coup, immédiatement remplacée par la luminosité plus faible de l'ampoule de secours.  
Le garde du corps pressa le bouton d'appel, en vain. Sorti son téléphone portable de sa veste, pour découvrir qu'il ne marchait plus. À mes côtés Marcone fit de même, manipulant quelque chose dans sa veste puis secouant la tête négativement.  
« Hé bien Harry, il semblerait que nous soyons là pour un moment... »  
Par les étoiles.  
La loi Murphy, je vous l'avais bien dit.


End file.
